


Don't Forget Me

by BlueStardust



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And he has an actual name, Antisepticeye is in here, Awkwardness, Best Friends, But he's not evil, Childhood Dreams, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crush, Fluff, He's a sweetheart to Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Anti, Possessive Behavior, This is kind of a AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah definitely a AU, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStardust/pseuds/BlueStardust
Summary: Jack and Killian have been friends ever since they were small children. Their bond is unbreakable and are virtually inseparable. They were always close, Jack was the world to Killian, and Jack had the most loyal and caring friend. Thick and thin, good and bad, better or worse, Killian was always there. Always. He always knew how to make Jack smile and laugh.But after the Skype and texting incident, Mark is there in Ireland to check on Jack. Mark is taking their time away from each other. Killian doesn’t like Mark and is aware of Jack’s crush on Mark. Things are bound to end in a disaster….or will they?





	1. Septic Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an intro! Plus, I'm not sure how a septic eye works, but let's just pretend this does for the story's sake! xD

A frightened, shining blue orb looked at the boy before him. His limbs still shook from what only occurred moments ago. Instinctively, he closed his eye which stung from the falling tears and to stop it from leaking a gross colored liquid. He then began to curl in on himself, a meager way to protect his battered body. His face hid in the long sleeves of his shirt, smearing tears and snot while refusing to look at the other child.

He felt sympathy for the boy on the ground. Clearly, there was something wrong. Especially with his eye, it didn’t look right. He saw something white colored catch his attention and went over to pick it up from the ground. It was square looking and had a string around it.

“That’s mine!”

His head snapped to the other. The downed child flushed with anger and looked at him with a dirty look, “Give it back!”

“Okay,” he shrugged and ran it back to him. He watched him flinch with a whimper. Confusion rattled his brain as he cocked his head, “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted your thing back?”

He sniffled and finally looked up. He covered his eye with his hand and nodded, “Um, y-yeah. It’s my eyepatch.” He took it in his hands carefully.

“Eyepatch? What’s it for?” he asked curiously.

“It’s to cover up my eye,” he mumbled with a sad face.

His head cocked in the other direction, “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

He sniffled and wiped his nose again, “It’s septic.”

“Oh,” he replied. He didn’t know what it meant and was about to ask.

“And I don’t like it, I hate it!” he frowned deeply, “Everyone makes fun of me! All of my friends even make fun of me and they don’t stop! Nobody wants to be near me because they think it’s weird!” More tears leaked down cheeks which were quickly wiped it away. “What?” he snapped suddenly, “Are you gonna make fun of me too?”

He looked surprised at the sudden action but was not afraid. He shook his head quickly, “No, I don’t want to.”

“Well, what do you want?”

A wide smile stretched across his lips, “I wanna be your friend!” he beamed.

His visible eye widens in bewilderment to the statement. The anger he felt slowly melted away to those words sinking into his head more, but confusion began to rise and swirl in his head. “Wh-Why?” was all he could say.

The tiny body jolted with the quick rise and fall of his shrugging shoulders, “I dunno, I just do.” He kicked ground, “I don't think I have any friends.”

“You don't?”

He shook his head, “I don't think so, I can't remember.”

“O-Okay,” he murmured unsurely, “I-I guess you can be my friend.”

The boy danced and cheered in excitement though it stopped short. He caught the other trying to put on his eyepatch on. The said child flinched and turned around, blocking the sight. His curiosity spiked again. He stood on the ends of his toes, trying to see around just to get a peek. The attempts didn’t get him anywhere though, he had to see it! “Can I look?” he asked.

“What?” his body turned around.

“Your eye, can I see it?”

He quickly shook his head no, clearly scared.

“Please?” he begged.

Another head shake.

“Please?”

And another head shake. He curled in on himself a bit, “N-No, you’ll think it’s weird.”

He was quick to shake his head, “No I won’t!”

The blue eye narrowed, “You promise?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “I promise!” he smiled, “Can I see it?”

The hand hesitated in moving. Thoughts whirled in a windstorm of fear and worries. His heart wanted to trust to the word of his promise, but his mind conflicted the decision. In the end though, his heart won the argument and the hand slowly moved away. His eye was closed and it was the only defense left to hide it. He took a breath and finally opened it. The whiteness of his eye was replaced with a sickly green hue. There was a cut, red, yellow and puffy along it. A goopy green discharge dripped down and was wiped away quickly. 

The boy looked in awe and sparked interest, “Whoa!”

He recoiled and scrambled to get his eyepatch back on. “See? I told you it was weird,” his voice shook.

“No it doesn't! It looks so cool!”

“Huh?” he was taken back.

He nodded and knelt down at eye level. “Yeah! It looks so cool!” he exclaimed excitedly, “It almost looks like a cool super villain eye! Like, like, you would see on a cartoon show!” Excitement kept buzzing within him and his blue-green eyes shone reflecting it.

He shied away, unsure how to receive the comment. No one ever said something this nice about his eye. He squirmed in his spot, “Thanks,” he said looking back with a small smile.

“Your welcome!” he beamed.

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Killian! What’s your's?”

“Sean, but you can also call me Jack.”

\----

“-And I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!” he yelled with his arms in the air. For the extra ending, he took his foot and spun around in his chair. He giggled, mostly to himself, “I’m such a kid.” He then finally reached over to the recording and stopped it. A satisfied sigh left his lips as delved in the thought of finishing for now. But after lunch and hanging out, he’ll do some editing tonight.

A face poked through the door after softly knocking. A smile was brought to his face, just as he predicted. “Sean, I finished making lunch for us!” he said happily.

His voice caught the Irishman’s attention. He smiled back, “Great! Perfect timing, I’m starving!”

He giggled, “I had a feeling.”

“Of course you know Killian, you always know!” Jack scoffed playfully with the roll of his eyes.

He laughed bashfully and looked to the side with his green-blue eyes, “S-Sorry, I know you don’t like when I..you know.”

He waved it off, “It’s okay, I know you just use it to check up on me. It’s fine Kill.”

Killian nodded shyly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Y-Yeah. Ready to go eat?”

“Yeah!” he hopped out of his rolly chair and went to the door. 

Without warning, he dashed down the hallway. Killian ran after him, a delayed reaction but he knew what his dear friend would do. It was a ritual really, they had done this since they were kids. They race anywhere and anytime. It wasn't in competition, no, unless you counted it the same as good and friendly fun. It was something they always did, even as adults. It was an old habit that never died, not that they ever wanted it to anyway.

Jack ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could. He slipped on the rug near the bottom but it didn't stop him. He still carried on, the kitchen was the finish line and Killian wasn't too far behind. He dashed as quick as he could and slid on his socks right into the tiny, yet cozy kitchen. Not far behind, Killian slid in as well and claimed he cheated. Jack only stuck out his tongue and did a little victory dance. The other male pretended to pout and moan over his defeat.

He shook his head fondly as he walked to the counter to serve them food. It was a bit cold today so Killian thought it would be appropriate to make some soup. It was made mostly with beef and potatoes but some vegetables were in the mix. A hearty dark brown broth completed it and made the soup look absolutely appetizing. The male thought about his friend’s health and wanted to keep it up. He needed it for his work. He’d do anything to make sure Sean was happy and healthy. Killian poured some in the bowl, making sure there were more bits of food than broth. He took a pot holder and gave it to Sean, “Careful, it's really hot,” he warned him.

He smiled in appreciation, “Thanks Kill, it looks great!”

“I hope it looks good as it tastes,” he stirred the pot and began serving himself, “I had trouble with the potatoes and the broth.”

Jack cooled his spoonful and carefully took a bite. The broth had a buttery taste and the beef was so tender. The potatoes were excellent and the vegetables couldn't be more right. He let out a pleased sound of bliss. “Are you kidding me!? It's perfect Killian!” he smiled.

Killian returned one back and finally joined him at the table, “I'm glad to hear that!”

Jack was on the path to devour his meal, despite it burning and scalding his mouth. He felt blessed Killian was this good at cooking. He wasn't that great at the start, but he was determined to get better. And that he certainly did. Jack honestly gave on cooking but Killian was more than happy to do it and he loved it. His phone derailed his thoughts as it vibrated in his pocket. Jack didn't pay attention to the caller ID and answered it with a mouthful of food, “Hallo?”

“Hey there Green Bean!” answered the other end.

“Marmimaoo!” he mumbled with food as he swallowed.

Killian stopped eating and perked his ears up. Huh? Who was it?

“What did you say?” he laughed on the other end.

“Shut up Mark, I had food in my mouth!” he laughed back.

Killian’s lip curled up slightly. It was Mark. Shit.

“Sorry, are you busy? I don't mean to bug you,” he mumbled apologetically.

“N-No! I-I was just having lunch!” Jack stopped him quickly. “Wait,” he frowned. He just remembered something, “What time is it there?” The time zone differences.

“It's five forty-two,” Mark mumbled lowly.

“Mark,” he groaned with a hand on his face, “Go to bed, for fuck’s sake.” He could only shake his head.

“I can't! I woke up and can't go back to sleep!” 

“Mark,” Jack sighed with another groan.

“I can't,” he mumbled, “I thought I could talk to you...until I get tired again.”

The Irishman found himself flushing to the Korean-American’s words. He wanted to talk him. Something that seemed so small made Jack’s heart flutter. He swallowed to push down the lump in his throat. “M-Me?” he stuttered, “I-I'm sure Bob or Wade would be better than my loud ass.”

“Well I tried calling them, but they're either asleep or recording, so you're the better option right now.”

Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He bit the inside of his cheek. So he wasn't the first choice, he was the third. Oh. “Gee, glad to hear that,” he faked a chuckle.

Killian stiffened his body. Sean was sad. He could see it clear as day, and he wasn't liking it.

“Is it okay we talk about something now that I'm thinking about it?”

Jack began standing from the table, “Sure, we can-”

Killian quickly reached for Sean’s wrist causing the Irishman to yelp at the sudden pain. He immediately released his sudden tight grip and hung his head in regret. He spurred out an apology, “I'm sorry Sean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!”

Jack was not angry, but rather surprised, caught off guard from his actions. “Killian, what’s wrong?” he looked at him with concerned eyes.

He avoided eye contact for a while and looked back, not saying anything. He chewed on his lip, thinking of something to say. “Y-Your lunch...it'll umm..get cold,” he mumbled.

Jack felt a great confusion rack his brain. All that...for his lunch getting cold? That didn't make any sense. He'd have to ask about that later.

“Jack? Jack, you okay? Hello?”

“I-I'm still here!” he answered quickly, “I uhh, accidentally stubbed my toe, against the table!”

“Ouch, you alright there Jackaboy?”

“Y-Yeah, could you hang on for a minute?”

“Sure.”

Jack put his phone against his shoulder. “I have to talk to Mark, Kill,” he whispered.

“B-But-!”

“I know, I know, I said we'd hang out after I was finished recording,” he sighed exasperatedly, “But Mark needs to talk to me.”

Killian’s pointed ears moved down slightly. The blue-green eyes were wide and shone with pain. His expression was something of a betrayed puppy that was kicked in the side. “You’ll come back once you're done, right?” he tried to hold back the desperation in his voice.

“I'll come back,” Jack nodded and turned to walk away.

“You promise?” Killian’s words stopped him.

The word brought up so many memories, so many moments, so much. Jack couldn't help but ease himself as he smiled, “I promise. I'll try and make it quick, okay?”

He gave a small smile, “Okay.” Sadness still glistened in his blue-green eyes as he watched Jack leave the room. He perhaps wanted privacy as he talked to _Mark._ His own food lost its appetizing appeal and shoved it away. A deep and heavy sigh left his chest. When will Jack pay attention to him again? He really missed him right now... His lip curled up in a growl. Damn Mark!

Jack quickly booked it up the stairs to his recording room. He figured if he isolated himself from distractions, the quicker he can finish talking. It's not that he wanted to talk to him privately. Of course not. Just fewer distractions...or at least that's what he tried to convince himself with. The back of his mind knew it was a very poor excuse but didn't want to admit it, like his crush on the Korean-German. Jack came to terms with his crush almost two years back. He was afraid when he did so. He wasn't so lucky with love. If anything, Mark would reject him and never talk to him again… Okay, maybe he's overthinking it, but in short, he's afraid to reveal his true feelings. And he wasn't sure how his possibly straight friend would react to his bi confession.

He closed the door as he entered the room. He quickly walked to his rolly chair. “Sorry,” he apologized, “I'm back.”

“Took you long enough,” Mark teased.

He rolled his eyes and sat down in the green and black chair, “Oh shut your face hole.”

Mark laughed, “Okay, getting serious, there's something I want to talk about.”

“Alright, umm, hit me,” he giggled awkwardly.

“What are your plans about PAX?”

He opened and closed his mouth. “Umm..” he mumbled, “I don't have anything official.”

Laughter came from the other end, “Me neither.”

“Oh,” he laughed, “Glad we’re in the same fucking boat.” God why was he so nervous?

“Well, we got the Friends Panel..”

“Uh-huh.”

“Which we’re definitely doing..”

“Of course,” Jack giggled.

“And we’re doing signings, pictures..”

“Yep.”

“...Pretty much basic routine things we do at PAX,” Mark burst out laughing.

“Yep,” Jack laughed back, a smile reaching his lips.

“Oh..there's something I want to ask you.”

“Y-Yeah?” he held his breath and his heart raced.

“I'm..scheduled for another panel. And they said I can bring a friend, do you wanna join me?”

Jack released his breath, shaking his head. What the hell was he thinking? Like it would actually happen. Dammit, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. “Y-Yeah, sure,” he said, almost forgetting to answer.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I'm just, multitasking,” he cringed to his terrible lie.

“Oh..okay. Hey, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out before PAX starts?”

His heart starts racing again and his stomach winds into knots. This must be some sort of blessing. “Yes! Definitely!” he said quickly. He feared he answered too fast and his eagerness was showing far too much.

“Sweet! So, are you coming here, or do want me to come there?”

His cheeks flush a light pink, “I can come to you,” he flushed harder, “O-Or you can come to me? Either one is fine!” The Irishman’s face turned red and face palmed, inwardly groaning. Thank god this wasn't a Skype call right now, he's such a mess.

“Hmm...I'm fine with whichever.”

Fuck his life. “Umm..” he chewed on his lip in thought, “Maybe it would be better if I came to you?” He rubbed his elbow unsurely, “I mean, I’ve done it once, I can do it again?”

“Sure, we can do that!”

“O-Okay then!” he beamed suddenly, “We got plans!” His heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest. He’s going to Mark’s place. Mark’s place! He reveled in the memory the first time he was there. It was something he will never forget. Not only did he spend time with Mark, he also spent time with some good friends. It was probably the best way he spent his birthday, especially at the most magical place in the world; Disney Land. It was truly one of the best days ever.

“Alright!” Mark stopped talking to yawn, “Glad we talked about that. I think I’m getting tired now.”

His emotions changed drastically once more to disappointment. He had to leave so soon? Well, then again, it's probably six in the morning over there. Damn timezones. Damn human functions and the need to sleep. Damn everything! Jack could stay on the phone for hours just talking to Mark. The conversations didn't even have to be coherent or make any sense. They could just, talk. But YouTube gets in the way as well. “Alright,” he smiled sadly, “Go to bed, you goober.”

“‘Night Jackaboy!”

“Good night, Mark,” he murmured and hung up. His chest heaved a heavy sigh and slouched in his chair. Jack couldn't help but feel down from the conversation. He wasn't so sure why he got his hopes up for some sort of confession. He shook his head. Good god he's an idiot. 

Jack eventually got up from his chair and headed to go back downstairs. He didn't want Killian to wait any longer. Maybe if he hung out with him, it'll make him feel better. He arrived at the foot of the staircase and laid eyes on the setup. Bowls of snacks were piled close to the couch and the tv screen was ready with a game set up on it. 

Killian’s head turned to Jack’s direction with an excited look, “Sean! I got everything ready while I waited for you.”

He gave a small smile, “Great Kill.”

Killian frowned. “Sean, is there something wrong?” he asked gently.

He was quick to shake his head, “N-No. I'm fine.” He did a short jog to the seat next to him and grabbed a controller. He chuckled when he saw his bowl of soup close by on a tray and warm. The smile stretched wider on his lips and put the controller back down. He carefully took the bowl and started eating it. His eyes met Killian’s smile and he started playing the game.


	2. This is Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to sleep and has a childhood dream. And we learn a thing or two about Killian.

The credits scrolled down the black emptiness of the screen. The two-hour movie came to an end. It was very long yet so awesome to watch. Jack gave a small cheer and Killian grinned. The Irishman rattled the empty bowl of the leftover unpopped kernel. They both snacked down on it during the movie and devoured the giant bowl. Jack forgot entirely about what happened earlier that afternoon. It was great to hang out with Killian like always. But he felt very tired for some odd reason. He checked the time on his phone and his eyes widen. He went way over the time he was supposed to hang out. Shit.

“What’s wrong?” Killian cocked his head.

He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face, “I wasn't watching the time, and now I don't have enough time to edit videos tonight.” He sighed in frustration.

Killian felt sympathy for his dear friend. He felt he was responsible for eating up Sean’s time. He knew they only had a small amount of time to spend together. He believed he should have taken partial responsibility to pay attention to the time. The guilt manifesting in his stomach and the pang of selfishness made him feel at fault for this. “Sean,” he said softly, “How about you just head on to bed?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me, go to bed,” he brought Jack close for a tight hug, “I'll go edit the videos for you and clean up in here.”

“No, Kill-”

“It's fine Sean,” he smiled, “I kept you away for too long and it's my fault.”

“But-”

He stopped Sean from speaking anymore, placing a finger on his lips. “It's fine Sean. I'll clean up and go edit your videos, okay?” he embraced Sean again, “Get some sleep so you won't be exhausted tomorrow. And yes, I know, sleep is for the weak, just go to bed.” He rolled his eyes.

Jack couldn't help but giggle and hug back, “Alright, fine.”

The two said their goodnights and went their separate ways. He went to the second room here, which is Killian's room, instead of his actual bedroom upstairs. The reason behind it was he felt too tired to travel upstairs and the room here was far closer. Simple logic. Before going to bed, Jack changed out of his clothes for some comfortable pajamas. These clothes were technically for Killian, but they shared clothes quite often since they were roughly the same size and either didn’t mind who wore what. He pulled out the spare charger from the drawer and plugged in his phone as he set an alarm to get up for tomorrow. Jack threw himself onto the bed and curled against the covers underneath. It didn’t take long, and he fell asleep a while after.

\----

“Found you!”

He fell back and out of his hiding spot. Actually, he really tumbled and rolled out of the bush. He scowled at the boy laughing at him. “Hey!” he pouted, “You're supposed to find me, not scare me!”

“Sorry Sean,” he giggled, “I had to!”

“No you didn't!” Jack lightly shoved Killian.

Killian went into a giggle fit along with Jack. He suddenly stopped and perked up. His small pointed ears twitched up, he heard something.

Jack watched him intently, trying to figure out what Killian was doing.

“Hey Sean, I think you're ma is calling you,” he said.

The eye patch boy looked surprised, but quickly brushed it off. He crossed his arms, “I don't believe you.”

“But it's true!”

“Oh, I would know if my ma was calling me,” he puffed out his chest, “Trust me.”

“JAAAACK MCLOUGHLIN!”

The boys jumped at the sudden loud voice that rang in the air and looked at each other for a brief moment. Killian beamed with a wide grin putting his hands on his hips. Jack frowned with a deep pout.

“Told you so!” Killian teased.

“Shush!” he hissed, “I'll be right back.” The boy's small body disappeared in a thicket of bushes. The Irish child ran through the brush of the woods towards his home. The boy knew these woods pretty well for all the seven years he's played in them. He'd played in them with any chance he got. It was always so green and pretty outside, and so spacious too. Jack could finally see his house come into view. Huh, they must’ve been farther than he expected. He saw his mother's figure standing outside the back door and calling out once more. He went as quickly as he could to her.

“There you are!” she put her hands on her hips, “I've been calling for you!” She frowned and pointed a finger, “Have you been trying to go to places you're not supposed to?”

He quickly shook his head, “No ma! I promise I haven't! I was just playing hide and seek!”

She cocked her head, “Well are you now? Who are you playing with?”

Jack smiled, “With my new friend, Killian!”

His mother melted to his smile. “Aww, a new friend? How nice! If he wants, you can have him over for dinner!”

Jack bounced excitedly in place, “I can!?”

She lightly pets the top of her son’s head with a chuckle, “Sure you can! Now come here for a moment, I have to put medicine on your eye now.”

The little boy pouted and whined. He hated when medicine had to be put on. It wasn't a nice experience and it would be all gross and slimy and itchy. Not that it already was from the leaking discharge. Worse, he wasn't allowed to touch it to scratch it. His mother placed him in a chair with the tin of nasty stuff nearby. He cringed alone by just looking at it.

“Oh Jack sweetie, I know you hate this,” she said gently, “But if we don't do this, you can lose your eye.” She carefully took off his eyepatch and looked his eye. She felt some relief that it was looking less green than yesterday. “It’s looking a bit better,” she said mostly to herself.

“It is?” Jack managed to ask as his mother started to apply the medicine.

“Yes it is dear, thank Jaysus it is,” she let out a breath of relief, “I was really scared for you for a while.” 

The tiny boy was unsure of speaking but did so anyway, “Was it that bad?”

She stopped to look at her son. She held the child's face carefully in her hands. “Yes baby,” she said softly. She covered his bad eye carefully. “Sean,” she started. She used his real name and Jack focused all his attention on her. The boy knew things were serious when she used his real name than his nickname. “Imagine not being able to see out of this eye. And you can't ever see out it ever again, and it's not just because my hand is covering it. You'd only be able to see out of one eye,” she said.

He looked to be trying to think deeply as he fell very quite. “Couldn't I just open my eye?” he asked quietly. He sounded like he was almost afraid to ask.

She shook her head sadly, “No you wouldn't. Your eyeball wouldn't be there. You wouldn't be able to blink or open your eyelid ever again.”

Jack’s eyes were watering. He still didn't quite understand, but he didn't like the expression on his mom's face. It scared him greatly.

“Oh Sean,” she cooed and brought him in close, “I'm so sorry baby.” She rubbed comforting circles on his back, “I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to understand what could happen.”

He sniffled and buried his face in her chest, “Mama, I don't wanna lose my eye! I don't wanna lose it!”

“You're not going to, sweetie,” she said softly. She kissed the top of his head and wiped away a few stray tears. She smiled, “As long as we do what the doctor says, you’ll be okay, okay?”

He nodded with a sniffle.

She kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose before bringing him in for another hug. She tickled his side to make Jack giggle and cheer up. “Here, how about this Jackie,” she smiled, “I’ll finish up putting on the medicine, and then you can get your friend while I finish making dinner. Sound good?”

He nodded, “Okay!”

Jack remained still as possible for his mother to finish. It seemed to take a long time, perhaps an eternity to the small child when in reality, it only took five minutes. Soon the child was released and dashing back into the lush green woods. He felt excited. It had been a while since he had a friend over for dinner! This will be great! “Killian! Killian! I'm back!” he called, coming back to the area they left off playing hide and seek.

No answer. No Killian.

“Killian?” Jack called out again.

Nothing, again.

“Killian? Where are you?” Jack called out again. He began searching through the shrubbery for the elusive boy. Not seeing him made him scared. “Killian? Killian! Th-This isn't funny! Where are you?” he called again. That's when he heard a faint answer. He ran towards the reply, he knew where he was now.

Sounds of running water are familiar to his ears. Jack knew what it was, the steam. The stream was small and pretty to look at. The water was cool and crystal clear that it was refreshing. You could even see fish swim in it time to time in small groups and watch them swim by leisurely. It was the border that Jack couldn't go past because his mother said so. She didn't want him to go too far from the house. Killian was in the stream, staring at the water lazily passing by.

“I'm over here,” Killian said, not looking away from the water.

Jack raised an eye as he came closer to the edge of the stream. He didn't want to step in the water and get wet. His mother probably wouldn't like it if he did. “What are you doing?” he asked.

He shrugged, still focused on the water, “I dunno, but I'm trying something.”

“What are you trying to do?” 

“I wanna try and catch a fish!” he said.

He cocked his head to the side confused, “What? Why?”

He shrugged once more, “I just do.”

Jack scoffed, “Pfft. You won't be able to! They're too slippery for your hands!”

Killian’s face contorted slightly in concentration. He was looking for at least one fish. When he tried it the first couple of times, many of them scattered away. He remained still, barely moving, determined to catch a fish. He didn't know why, but he desperately wanted to. He saw something shiny shimmer out of the corner of his eye. A fish! It was coming down ever so slowly. Perfect little target. His hand slowly moved back, raising it above his head.

Jack stopped talking and watched him. He was going to say something, but Killian looked actually serious about this, so he stayed quiet. It was also pretty amusing. Jack had to stifle a giggle at Killian’s half-karate looking stance.

Splash! The motion was so quick. A calculated swipe and a mist of water went up in the air. 

“I got it!” Killian squealed in excitement. He waddled and stumbled out of the stream towards the other. “Sean! Sean! I got one! I got one!” he beamed.

The eye patch boy was in disbelief. He watched his friend bound toward him, fish squirming in his grip. “Wh-What!? No way!” he said with awe.

Killian ran up with a large grin presenting the wriggling cold-blooded animal. It was small enough just to fit in his hands. The fish’s mouth gaped open and close for a breath.

Jack awed at the sight, clearly impressed. 

Suddenly, the fish went limp. It stopped moving. It wasn't trying to breathe.

Jack's look turned into concern. This didn't look good. “Hey, what's wrong with it?” he asked.

Killian shrugged. “I dunno, isn't it suppose to do that?” he started to look it over.

He shook his head, “I don't think so. I think they only do that if it’s dead-” He suddenly gasped, “Did you kill it?”

The boy shrugged unsurely, “I-I don't know. Would it be bad if I did?” 

Jack nodded nervously.

Killian then flipped it over. His nails were buried deep in the fish. A small bit of blood trickled out and dripped down to the ground. Killian looked scared. That shouldn't be happening! He pulled out his nails with haste. Bits of the meat were stuck underneath along with blood. And his nails brought shock to the boy. They looked extended than normal, almost like claws. He looked at Jack. “Sean...I don't think they should be doing that..” he murmured, color draining from his face.

Jack looked just as scared, he could only stare. He slowly shook his head, “N-No they shouldn't...Why did you kill it?”

Oh no! What do they do? “S-Sean..” his eyes watered, “I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I swear-”

\----

Jack stirred awake. The dream of a past memory faded away into a haze as his eyes blinked awake. Tired blue eyes looked over to Killian, gently smiling and shaking him awake.

“Good morning Sean, it's time to wake up,” he said softly.

Jack shot up and checked his phone. Fuck! He overslept, didn't he!? Why didn't his alarm go off!? He let out a quick sigh. He only overslept by a half hour. Phew.

Killian laughed at his friend's antics. “Calm down,” he laughed, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulders, “It was only by thirty minutes.”

Jack sighed rubbing his face, shaking his head mumbling something.

Killian chuckled, “Well I think you’d be happy to hear that I edited all the videos last night and set them up on a schedule. I already made breakfast and there's a cup of coffee with your name on it.”

A smile of appreciation came to his lips, “You are the best, seriously Killian.” He leaned in and gave him a tight hug.

He smiled widely and hugged back tightly. Happiness swarmed and fluttered in his chest. The feeling never, ever got old. Knowing he made Sean happy made him the absolute happiest. There’s nothing more he could ask for than for his best friend just to be safe and happy.

A low thumping sound caught Jack’s ears. He knew automatically what it was without question. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Someone’s a bit too excited,” he teased.

The sound immediately ceased following after his words. Killian felt his cheeks light up pink as he let go of Jack. He tucked it back behind in his underwear to keep it from moving again. He made sure it was secure so it wouldn’t slip out again.

“It’s fine Kill,” Jack chuckled, “I know you were just happy.”

He huffed. “I know, it’s just..” he trailed off, eyes looking in the opposite direction.

“You shouldn’t hate it,” he tried to encourage the embarrassed man. Jack scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Or be embarrassed by it. So what if you have a tail? You know I don’t mind it!” He smiled to show he was truly sincere of his words.

He looked down and played with his hands. It was a habit both him and Jack happen to share when they were nervous or hesitant. “I know..” he mumbled lowly. He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just..not normal..” he muttered, “I mean Sean, look at this.” His nails sprung to life, extending nearly an inch and a half. “This isn’t normal, and they weren’t this long when we were kids,” he frowned and retracted his nails back.

Jack laughed again, “Killian, everything between you and me isn’t normal.” He rubbed circles on his back to give Killian some sort of comfort. “I mean, we can communicate to each other without physically talking!” he said. He then scoffed slightly, “Hell, we even convinced some people that we’re brothers.”

A small smile slowly tugged at Killian’s lips as he talked. “I guess we could,” he said. But the smile was short lived and went back to a frown, “But I have to admit, I think the strangest thing between us, is we almost look and sound alike.”

Jack nodded in agreement. There was no doubt that was the weirdest thing between them. They almost looked alike, save for a few facial differences and the most obvious, the hair color. When Jack dyed his hair green, it didn’t pass off to Killian, except for the change in hairstyle. Their eyes were different too. Jack had his trademark and famous blue, Killian had a mixture of green and blue, but the colors didn’t clash and mix. You could still see the different hues floating in his eyes. And depending on how he was feeling, they would change either to a full blue or green. It didn’t always happen, but mostly when he was very happy, angry, or sad. They even like, dislike, act, talk, think nearly the same as well. It was almost terrifying at times, but their deeply shared friendship overlooked everything weird and scary.

“Yeah, it is,” Jack shrugged, “But to be honest, if this wasn’t the way it is, this wouldn’t be normal for me. And you wouldn’t be here, that would kill me.” He grunted from the surprise hug Killian rushed in for and laughed again.

“God Sean, what would I do without you?” he nuzzled lightly in the crook of his neck. He felt himself smiling again from those words.

He shook his head with a grin, “I have no idea.”

The two eventually left the room for the kitchen as Killian wanted to hurry so breakfast wouldn’t get cold. Today’s breakfast was pancakes and scrambled eggs, with a healthy side helping of bacon. And as usual, it simply looked mouthwatering and delicious to eat. Jack has quite a busy day ahead. Today is where he would like to get an early start on making extra videos for PAX and the hang out with Mark. To say he was looking forward to that was an understatement. He simply couldn’t wait. Just thinking about it made his heart skip a beat. 

After breakfast, Jack parted ways Killian so he can finally start his day. Before he went to shower, he checked his phone for messages. He didn’t see any yet, it was nothing but social media updates so far. But then Mark’s name appeared in a Skype message. Jack opened it and read it. Mark wanted to Skype so they can decide on a day Jack can visit. At noon, California time. That would be eight pm tonight for the Irishman. Jack didn’t know if his heart was racing with excitement, or just dreading the call to come. Once again, fuck his life.


	3. Not What I Planned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark plan the week together, but Killian doesn't seem too happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for those who don't like reading about someone vomiting! It's not that graphic or too in detail, but it does happen! Just a heads up! C:

Time did nothing but simply fly by. Once it was morning, then it was afternoon, and then it went into hyperdrive to evening. Jack slowly felt ill as the day passed on. He couldn’t tell if he was actually under the weather or his anxiety was the cause behind it. He could probably back out, right? No hard feelings? Maybe message Mark, saying he wasn’t feeling well and talk another time? Or some other excuse? ...Jesus, what is the matter with him? He needs to calm his damn tits! Jack tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He’s never been this nervous just to click the call button. It used to be somewhat easier, save for some minor jitters and nerves, but it was never this bad. Maybe it’s the voice in the back of his head demanding him to tell his feelings to Mark that’s to blame? Yeah, that had to be it. 

His nerves weren’t getting any better. His heart still raced in his chest and his palms were sweaty. Ugh, why? Of all the individuals he could have fallen for, he had to fall for YouTube’s most handsome heartthrob. Jack pitifully whined and groaned while burying his face in his hands. His mind and heart debated back and forth on what he should do. Truth be told, Jack was tired of trying to tell Mark when an opportunity was wide open to say something and never does. He wanted to tell him so badly without wussing out. 

...You know what?

“Fuck it!” he growled to himself. He took a quick deep breath. “Come on Jackaboy, stop being a fucking pussy!” he scolded himself. He’s stealing his nerves of steel. He’s gonna do it! He’s gonna click that call button, like a boss! And tell Mark how he really feels! Today’s the day he is going to say something! Without any more thought, Jack’s mouse clicked on the call button.

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang once.

  
  


This is it, he’s gonna confess! He’s gonna do it!

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang twice.

  
  


He’s got this! Nerves of steel baby!

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang a third time.

  
  


He’s got this.

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang a fourth time.

  
  


...Yep, totally got this.

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang a fifth time.

  
  


….Umm….

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang a sixth time.

  
  


….Nevermind! Bad idea! Bad idea! Abort! Abort! Abor-

  
  


The Skype call answered sound beeped out.

  
  


“-eeeeey Jack!” Mark’s face came into view on the screen. He waved hello with a large grin on his face. For once the wild mess of red hair was tamed nicely to the side and wore his infamous lucky red flannel. The Irishman secretly admits that he loves it when Mark wears flannel, he looked so handsome in it, but you’ll never hear him say it. Not by a long shot.

“H-Hey Mark!” Jack greeted him with his voice squeaking. He smiled widely back. Shit shit shit shit shit!

His smile dropped and blinked in confusion.

Fuck!

“Are you okay?” Mark raised an eye, “You look really red.”

Fuck! Fuck! “Uhh, I-I'm fine!” he smiled. Oh crap, think Jackaboy, think! “I-I just finished recording a-a VR video,” he stuttered slightly. Why must his voice betray him? Why was he a stupid moron and clicked the call button!?

“Oh!” Mark nodded. “Feels like you get a workout from those, huh?” he joked.

“Y-Yeah,” Jack giggled. Mark sounded like he believed his terrible lie. Phew!

“Alrighty Jackaboy,” he sat up in his chair and placed his arms on the desk, “Let’s get this planned out!”

Jack nodded. Butterflies danced violently in his stomach. He wasn’t sure that if he was just extremely nervous, or he may just vomit.

“So, what day do you wanna come?”

Jack sat back slightly in his seat. He lightly chewed on his lip nervously thinking on what day. He’d really like to stay a while with Mark, maybe a week even. But he didn't want to overstay and be a bother to Mark. That's not good manners, and not cool as a friend. Not too long, and not too short. Why was he making this difficult when there’s no need for it to be!? “How long would you like me to stay?” he asked timidly.

Mark shrugged, “As long as you like to Jack! I want to spend time with you as much as I can!” He smiled genuinely to show he truly meant it.

That sentence alone was enough to give him heart palpitations. The feeling in his stomach churned more and more. “O-Okay,” Jack murmured. He could feel his cheeks getting hot, “W-Would a week be t-too much for you?” It took everything he had to keep his voice from cracking.

Mark eyed the Irishman for a moment. “Jack, are you sure you're feeling okay?” he asked. He looked very worried.

He nodded, “Yeah, I'm fine!” He smiled to make the scene less skeptical. He watched the emotions flicker across Mark. Jack’s nerves spiked higher by each passing moment.

“Jack,” he said softly and gently, “If you're not feeling well it's okay. We can talk about this another time when your better.”

He sighed with the shake of his head, “I'm fine, I promise. I'm not sick at all.” God, it always amazed the man on how Mark was so caring.

The half Koren nodded and it ended there. The two men went back to talking about the planning to hang out and then it went into nonsense. Much to Jack’s contradicting boundless excitement and stomach-wrenching anxiety, it was decided the Irishman would visit LA for a week. A week. A whole week. Just him and Mark, alone- Well, and Killian. He would be there too since he almost follows Jack everywhere. As they talked, Jack kept thinking how Killian would react to leaving for Mark’s for a while. Killian hated, hated traveling, especially flying in a plane. Oddly enough, he changes into an entirely different person. Instead of being friendly, caring, and happy, he acts agitated, suspicious, and constantly gives every person the stink eye like he doesn’t trust anyone. He even becomes very clingy and attached to Jack’s hip constantly, as if he was a mother always keeping an eagle eye on her child.

“Jaaaack? Hellooo?” Mark sang in a sing-song tone, waving at the screen.

He jolted out of his thoughts, “Sorry!” His cheeks flushed a faint rosy pink.

He giggled at Jack, “Got a lot on your mind?”

The front tooth snagged his bottom lip and nibbled it gently. His mind fogged and struggled to form words. Molten chocolate eyes took all of his focus from everything. Jack had to remind himself to breathe for a moment. Should he really say it? Should he really dare? The opportunity is open! Right here! Where was the courage and confidence he really needs right now?- Dammit Jack, say something! You’re staring you idiot! “Yuh-huh,” he said. It was barely an intelligible response. He wanted to slap himself so hard for that.

Mark chuckled, “Is there something you need to say? Or maybe talk about?”

His throat tightened and his mouth went dry. His mind completely blanked out now in a static of white and black snow. It’s good thing he isn’t too close to the microphone, otherwise, Mark would be able to hear his heart pounding right out of his chest. And once again, the voice made a return demanding again to confess his feelings. It combated against his fear in a fierce battle. “I..I-I..“ Jack swallowed harshly against the lump in his throat. Say it! Say it!

“Yeah?” Mark leaned in slightly, a silent motion urging for Jack to continue.

“I-I..” his voice squeaked and cracked. He tried to clear his throat although it was a feeble attempt. Say it you goddamned idiot! SAY IT! “I lo-” his stomach lurched suddenly, a horrible sour taste rose up to his mouth and instinctively covered his mouth. 

“Jack!?”

Shit! He’s gonna vomit! “S-Sorry! I gotta go!” Jack scrambled to end the Skype call quickly and ran out the room. He barely reached the bathroom in time and ended up throwing up in the sink. His whole body heaved and shivered as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He turned on the sink to wash it out and just focused on getting his breathing normal and calm down as his body broke out in a cold sweat.

Footsteps rapidly came up the stairs followed by the bang of the door opening. Killian gasped as Jack heaved again in the sink. “Sean!” he nearly shrieked and ran to his side. He rubbed circles on Jack’s back hoping to help calm him.

“Kill..” Jack croaked out with a whimper.

“Shhh..shh..Just let it out Sean,” he said soothingly, “Don’t hold any of it back.”

Jack could only groan and heaved once more.

They remained at the sink for a while to let Jack recover a bit. Soon, Killian helped him toward his room and took him right to his bed. Killian sat him down and went to his dresser. He pulled out some pajamas from the drawers and handed them to him. “Here Sean, change into these and get comfortable. I’ll be right back, okay?” Killian smiled slightly. He left the room and went down the stairs.

Jack wanted to say something but Killian left too quickly. It seems his friend already switched himself to caretaker mode, but he didn’t feel like arguing against it right now. He did what he was told even though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He felt awful that he left Mark like that. He’s probably worrying about what just happened. And worst, Jack was so close in confessing. So close! His spirit felt crushed and deep disappointment. This was not how he wanted it to go…

Killian finally returned back with a tray and sat on the edge of Jack’s bed. The tray held a glass of water, some medicine, and a bowl with a plastic baggie in it just in case Jack happened to get sick again. He was pleased to see that he listened and changed his clothes like he said. “Feeling any better Sean?” he asked.

He half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, I guess.”

Killian sensed his sadness and tensed, “What’s wrong?”

Jack brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. He sighed, “I was talking to Mark on Skype and I got sick. I felt it coming and I panicked and closed the call. I think I scared Mark.” He felt tears prick in his eyes.

Killian carefully wrapped around Jack for a hug. “It’s okay Sean,” he cooed calmly, “I know you didn’t mean to do it. You got sick and you had to go.”

He inhaled a shaky breath, “I just wish I knew sooner before it was going to happen. Then I could have told him I had to go and-”

“Shhh, that’s enough now, no need to get yourself all worked up,” he said softly. Killian gently brushed away two tears that managed to fall with his thumbs. “We don’t want you getting sick again now do we?” he hummed, “Let’s have you take some medicine and maybe a nap to make you feel better, yeah?”

“Okay,” he said quietly.

Killian passed the glass of water and medicine to Jack who took it without complaint. He then made sure Jack was comfortable in bed and placed the bowl nearby for Jack’s reach. Once he was satisfied with everything, he figured it was time to leave him alone now to sleep. Before he left, he told Jack not to hesitate in calling him for anything, in which Jack appreciated the offer. He left the door a crack on the way out and headed down the stairs quietly. 

Killian was cleaning at the time Jack got sick and was in the middle of doing laundry so he went to resume back to some folding. But before he did, he felt thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen for a drink. It was also a good opportunity to check to see if there was any ginger ale or something light and easy to drink for Jack’s stomach. On his way to the refrigerator, he noticed Jack’s phone on the table. Huh, he must have forgotten to bring it upstairs when he was recording. He pressed the home button and saw the image of Felix and him together making silly faces. He giggled. Those two together were just something. He then saw there were four missed calls and a voice message, all from Mark.

_“Mark,”_ he growled with a snort, “Son of a bitch.” He never liked the man from the start. He never saw what Jack saw in him. Mark was nothing but a self-absorbed ego maniac that made himself look good with “charity.” He was only popular because he happens to have a deep voice and physical features that people just happen to love. And he was a piss poor gamer too, he was easily enraged when nothing went his way in a game. A prideful little whiner that hardly acts his true age. And worst, he knows Jack likes the red haired buffoon. 

He wasn’t sure if he should, Sean wouldn’t be happy if he caught him snooping around in his phone without permission, but he wanted to know what Mark said in that voice message. His curiosity was greater, and he ended up unlocking the phone with Sean’s passcode. He tapped into his voicemail and brought the phone to his ear to hear the message.

_“Jack, it’s Mark. I’m just calling to see if you’re okay. You kinda scared me back there and...I'm still little scared. Please, call back as soon as you can. I just want to know if you’re okay. Please? I’m really worried about you. Maybe we should reschedule the week we planned? I-I don’t know just...call me back, please?”_ And that was the end of the message.

Killian snarled. They planned a week together!? What for!? What is he talking about? Another growl escaped his throat and he deleted the message. He even went into Jack’s call log and deleted the missed calls.

And like that, he heard Sean calling from upstairs. 

Killian responded immediately putting down the phone and went up the stairs. He opened the door slightly, “Yes Sean?”

“Can you get me my phone? It should be in the kitchen,” he asked. 

He smiled, “Sure!” Killian went back down to retrieve the phone. It didn't take long and he was back. “Here you go!” he handed it to Jack with a smile.

Jack thanked him and was about to open the lock screen but stopped. “Oh Killian, there's something I need to tell you,” he said.

“Yeah?” he cocked his head.

“Uhhh,” he played with his hands. Oh boy, how was he going to take this? “H-How would you feel, if I told you that me and Mark planned a week to hang out together before PAX?” he asked nervously. 

He blinked and shrugged coolly, “I’m alright with that!”

Jack looked surprised. He’s..taking this really well.

“When do we leave?” he asked.

“In th-three weeks,” he stuttered, trying to recover.

Killian smiled, “Okay! I’ll be looking forward to that, though I'm not looking forward to the plane ride.” He giggled. 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I know you hate flying.”

“I’ll be fine! Alright now, get some rest Sean,” he went for the door, “I'll come back later with something to eat and drink, okay?”

Jack nodded again.

Killian smiled and wished him a good sleep and left the door a crack again. He had to get back folding clothes. He seethed in indescribable anger. Mark is taking away their time together before the PAX convention. They always do something fun or special before the week of a convention. Just the two of them. And no one else. It’s times like this Killian wishes Sean was never a YouTuber. But Sean would of have to have a job and work anyways, but it’s beside the point. He just wishes he and Sean had more time together, like when they were kids. Nowadays, they have to plan time together and even then, it’s only for a few measly hours. Those few hours were precious to him, and that week was something he treasured. And Mark took it away! That bastard! How he wanted to kick the living daylights out of him…  
  
Jack clicked the home button to turn on the lock screen, hoping to see some sort of message or maybe a call from Mark. No message, no calls, just notifications from his social media accounts. Feeling slightly discouraged, he checked his texts and phone log. Nothing. No new or missed calls. Jack didn’t have the heart to message him. He felt so embarrassed and his stomach churched dreadfully. He had to stop thinking about Mark and calm down, or else he’ll end up throwing up again. He decided sleeping may help him feel better as he waited for the medicine to work. Jack laid himself down and got comfortable in his sheets and closed his eyes. He struggled to fall asleep for about an hour before sleep finally claimed him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the story's rating once again and I think I'll stick with Mature rating for now unless I change my mind for the umpteenth time again! xD


	4. Fun Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Jack have a fun day out together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh sorry I took a while to update! From the combination of Thanksgiving coming and going and school, I got busy! And something happened a couple of weeks before Halloween came. My whole left arm burned with pain and would go away sometimes. But one day it didn't go away and it got worse as the day went. Tylenol and ibuprofen weren't helping and it wouldn't go away. So after a few doctor appointments later, I'm told I may have carpel tunnel. :/ But fret not everybody! I'm alright! C: The doctor told me to get a brace for my wrist and my elbow to wear on an occassion, especially when I write and stuff. Damn though, the braces help me better than pain medicine! So I don't think it will affect updates, other than the coming holidays and school. Anyways, ignore the problems of the author, read on readers! xD
> 
> Oh and I wrote a little extra this chapter! Enjoy! C;

Jack felt much better by the next day, thanks to Killian's homecare. Though today, he won't be that productive. Killian was stubborn to let Jack work today on anything YouTube related. He couldn't anyway, Killian did more editing on the videos while he was asleep, so there was no work to do. He begged the other to let him work as he wants to stack up as much as he could when they leave for Los Angeles. There was still a firm shake in the head. As a result, Jack felt useless and unproductive as the tv played. He sat on the couch and looked at his phone again. A miserable sigh went out through his nose. Still no messages from Mark. He contemplated in messaging him, but he still felt embarrassed from yesterday. His mind went back and forth and just couldn't make a decision.

Killian poked his head out from the kitchen, pan and sponge in hand, cleaning up from breakfast. He checked on Sean for the umpteenth time again. He saw the other look so miserable on the couch and he knew why. He wouldn't let him work. Killian always knew what a workaholic Sean was, especially if he was passionate about the work he did, but he didn't want him to get sick again. Sean got sick from being under a lot of stress. Now, what caused Sean to be so stressed was a mystery, but Killian had a sneaking suspicion it was Mark’s fault. It had to be. But he thought it would be a good day to take a break. For once, the weather wasn't rainy or cloudy. It was cool and sunny outside, a good day to go out and do something. “Hey Sean?” he said.

Jack mumbled something in response, not even turning to look at Killian.

“How about we go out for the day?” he offered.

Jack weakly shrugged.

Killian’s expression lessen to a sad look, heart hurting for his friend. He quickly threw the pan and sponge into the sink and dried his hands before he went to Jack. He sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “Does that sound good, going out?” he smiled, hoping to appeal Jack.

He shrugged once more.

“I think that's what you need!” he nodded with an added pep in his voice, “It's beautiful outside, we should go out and do something!”

“Killian,” Jack started.

“I know what you're going to say,” he waved it off, “Come on, just you and me! Let's go somewhere! Let’s go out and have some fun!” His thumb lightly brushed his knee, “Sean, I really think you should take this day off and enjoy yourself. Take a break, you're stressed, I can feel it. Please?”

Jack was quick to say no, but with the face Killian was pulling, it was hard not to say no. He was doing his puppy face: ears down, eyes shining, smiling, and tail peeking out, wagging and thumping softly against the couch. He always pulled it when he really, really wanted something. He couldn’t resist and sighed, “Okay.”

Killian cheered happily in his seat.

Jack rose up and stretched his back, “Just give me a minute to get ready.” He went to reach for his phone but saw Killian was quicker to grab it.

“Uh-uh,” he tsked, “No phone for today since it connects you to all that stresses you.”

“But! What if there’s something important? And I need to respond to it?” Jack pleaded. How is it that in this situation he felt like a child being grounded from their mother? What is happening right now?

“I’ll keep it with me, but if I see something that is important, I’ll let you know,” he promised with a smile. 

Another sigh, “Alright, I’ll be back.” Jack slowly disappeared up the stairs to his room. He was really unsure about taking the day off. The only times he didn’t do work was when he was really sick, like the time with the flu. And he accidently passed it to Killian. Which was downright awful. Worse experience, ever. Perhaps he was right though, Jack could really use a mood pickup right now. Maybe taking the day off won’t be so bad.

Killian waited patiently downstairs for Sean as he buzzed with excitement. He had to put his tail back in its place three times now, that’s how excited he was. Ideas of what to do and where to go were swarming in his head. While he waited, he put on a beanie and put his shoes and socks on. He grabbed his favorite light hoodie and zipped it. God, he’s so excited! He’s practically bouncing in place like a four-year-old. Just about when he was placing Sean’s phone in his pocket, it vibrated and glowed. Someone is calling. And that someone is Mark. Killian saw the screen and snarled, sliding his finger over the ignore button. It popped up once again and Killian did the same again, ignore. He resumed putting the phone in his pocket again and vibrated once more. “Urrgh! Why can’t you just leave us alone!?” he growled at the phone. This time, it wasn’t a phone call, but a text message. And of course, he read it.

_ “Jack please text me back as soon as you get this. I just want to know if you’re okay.” _

Killian snorted. “Sorry  _ Mark, _ ” he said the name with dripping repulsion, “Sean’s not going to be answering you today, not on my watch.” He went through the call logs and deleted the calls and message. “I know it’s your fault Sean got sick yesterday, I just know it,” he hissed venomously, glaring at the phone as if it was actually Mark. “Sean and I are going to have a day together and you, are not going to be in the way of it,” Killian growled in the back of his throat, “Now would you be so kind to fuck off you bastard-!”

Boards creaked and groaned as footsteps ascended the stairs.

Killian stopped threatening the defenseless iPhone and shoved it in his left pocket. He met Sean by the front door with a large smile of excitement, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “So, what do you have planned?” Jack was wearing a brown colored jacket along with his brown and white beanie, hiding his bright green hair. He changed his pajama pants for dark colored jeans.

He clapped his hands together, “Well, I was thinking we could walk around for awhile, maybe go a coffee shop, then maybe walk around a park- Oooh! And maybe later we could go see a movie and go to an ice cream shop and get ice cream and then go to Dave and Buster's and-”

“Slow down Killian, Jesus!” he couldn’t help but laugh at Killian’s overzealous attitude.

“Oh shut up you arse!” he pouted playfully. He grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him along out the door, “C’mon, we’re burning daylight here! And we have a whole day of fun to get to!”

“Whoa, whoa! Heel! Sit Killian! Jesus! You’re gonna tear my arm off!” he laughed as he was virtually dragged out and away. Jack almost didn’t lock the door from Killian’s eagerness and out they went. 

The two walked around the town for a while, simply talking and enjoying each other's company. It was nice, Jack had to admit. He kinda missed being outside and going out to places, especially with a friend. Killian to be exact, Jack admits that it does suck they don't hang out like used to anymore. This felt great, amazing even! He was having fun just talking, walking, and joking, and they even hadn't visited the places Killian planned yet.

First, they stopped by their favorite coffee place and ordered their favorite drinks. And of course, what was coffee without delicious treats? Yummy double chocolate chip cookies were bought along with them and snacked on while they headed for the direction of the cinema for a movie. Killian knew there was a scary movie Sean was interested in seeing. Now, he wasn’t a fan of horror movies, but it didn’t mean he disliked them either. It was better to watch with a friend than alone in his personal opinion. Especially when it gets boring or cheesy and he and Sean poke fun at it. The ones where there’s a psycho killer really freak him out. Never mind books flying off shelves, people getting possessed, or freaky symbols and words scrawled on the walls, that doesn’t scare him. But crazy killers, really, really, disturbed him. 

As soon as they arrived, they bought tickets and some popcorn to munch on. Upon arriving at their numbered room Jack stopped Killian for a moment.

“Hey, I gotta pee, how much time do we have?” he asked.

Killian pulled out his phone from his right pocket, “Twelve minutes, you have plenty of time!”

“Alright. Do you mind choosing our seats while I go quickly?”

He shook his head, “Not at all!”

Jack smiled before he walked off to the nearest restroom. Killian entered inside, looking for a good place to sit. He found two spots close to the front but also near the center of the room. That seemed like a good spot! He sat down and waited patiently for Sean’s return. As he waited, he thought he should check Sean’s phone to see if anything came up. Nothing seemed important, aside from numerous social media notifications-

  
  
  
  
  


Except a very recent missed phone call and text.

  
  
  
  
  


Please don’t let it be from Mark.

  
  
  
  
  


...Fuck, it’s from Mark.

  
  
  
  
  


Killian growled and glared at the phone. He deleted the missed call and read the text message.

_ “Jack please answer me. I really want to know if you’re alright.” _

He muttered curses under his breath as he deleted the text. Another notification popped up on the screen and Killian tapped on it to see it.

_ “Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me.” _

He gave a snort out his nose and deleted the message. “Yes you did,” he hissed, “You got Sean sick, you fucker. I know it was you, it’s your fault.” For a moment, Killian was very tempted to text him to make him go away. That wouldn’t be smart though, as much as he wanted to, it’s not a good idea. Otherwise, he would be stuck texting back and forth with Mark with the other thinking it’s Sean. And then Sean would be questioning him why he’s texting on his phone and- He just shook his head. Not a good idea, as much as he wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, he couldn’t. But oh how he wished right now. He shoved the phone back into his pocket. Killian knew the longer he looked at the phone and wished all the things he wanted to do to the German-Koren, he would just become annoyed till the world’s end. It wasn’t needed, especially since Sean will return any minute now and the movie will begin soon.

Jack returned a moment after the previews started. He quickly took his seat next to his friend. He apologized for the long wait, a couple of fans recognized him in the bathroom and stopped for a moment to take pictures and talk. Killian reassured him that it was fine and not to worry about it. So they finally sat back and watched the movie.

  
  
  
  
  


….This movie is awful.

  
  
  
  
  


And what a disappointment it is to Jack. It looked so good from the trailers. The beginning started off great, but the middle coming towards the end was going downhill fast. It was confusing and the plot was becoming muddled and stupid. Yet, what a perfect opportunity to dis it. Killian and him picked it apart in every form they could. They joked the cheesy parts; the obvious “We’re gonna have sex so the killer can come and kill us both!”, the bad choices which get the characters killed, etc, just typical horror cliches. They whispered to each other and giggled like teenagers. 

Jack whispered about leaving and saying the infamous “Be right back” line to which Killian giggled at. He then said something along the lines of “Damn teenage hormones and being hornier than rabbits.” Killian accidentally scoffed too loudly and Jack burst into a silent fit of laughter. A light shined over towards their direction from behind and they immediately ceased their actions. The two tried to act like they were watching the movie and keep themselves from making a sound. A grumble was heard, perhaps something about teenagers being stupid. The flashlight of the usher disappeared a while after. Jack and Killian went into another fit of giggles and made sure it low enough not to get them caught by the usher. They kept up their childish antics until the movie ended and the credits rolled. Killian suggested that they should go to Dave and Buster's now, and that left poor Jack being dragged along to the bus station.

The distance to the place was a bit far to walk to so the bus was the better option. Although on the downside, the bus is almost always crowded and has little space. Thankfully, it isn’t that far and the ride wasn't long either. It cut the time to walk there in half which was nice. But it didn't matter how they got there or how long it took, they're here! In a video gamer’s paradise!

As soon as they got in, they instantly went for the two player games. The first game they went to was their favorite, a two person shooter, and all you do is shoot mutant zombie creatures in this laboratory gone wrong as military operatives. It was super fun and it had these glasses you wear to make it look 3D. Jack and Killian sat in a seat, placed on their glasses, grabbed their guns, and swiped their cards. The start menu came on and the game started. The two held intense focus throughout the game. They read each other's minds and covered one another insanely. Defeating the monsters started easy and progressively got harder. Especially when ammunition and health was getting low. Killian took a hit for Jack and was in critical condition. They used their last health items in the previous room to recover from a barrage of enemies. Suddenly, a creature came out of nowhere and rushed Killian, killing him. That left poor Jack alone in the middle of a roomful of enemies. Jack got overwhelmed quickly and was downed. The game over words flashed across both their screens. Although the game ended, the boys felt an adrenaline high, excited, happy, and hyped. With that, the boys ran out for more games.

After a couple of games, they eventually went for the air hockey table. They were just about to slide their cards when a couple stopped them. A guy and a girl approached them while holding hands. They asked if they would like to join them at the four player hockey table. Jack agreed to it, Killian didn't say a word but went with it anyway. Everyone slid their cards and the game started. The puck went crazy across the table in all different directions. The girl’s boyfriend was terrible and was constantly scored on. He laughed in good spirits and cheered for his girlfriend on the sidelines when he was knocked out. Now it was Jack, the girl, and- Now it was just Jack and the girl. Killian just got knocked out of the game. He huffed slightly as he watched and rooted for Sean.

“I’ll will win this!” the girl smirked

“Oh no you won't!” Jack smirked back.

They jokingly poked at each other as they hit the puck back and forth. Jack was distracted formulating something to jab at the girl and saw he was scored on. She cheered with her arms in the air and her boyfriend rushed in to hug her. Jack chuckled at the display and complimented her on her victory. The couple thanked the two for the game and left. 

Admittedly, Killian didn't want to play with the couple, but found himself kinda liking their company by the end. It wasn't bad and he was very happy to have Jack back to all himself. They resumed back to playing games and having fun. A time check later showed it was 3:34, a little past lunch time, and their growling stomachs wanted food. They knew a nice place within walking distance from here where they could eat.

The duo left, having their fill for the place and left to go eat. They would eat here, but not if it costs you so much just get a drink and appetizer. As much as they loved it here, no thanks.

It was a quiet little cafe called Melly’s. It wasn't popular or widely known, but Killian and Jack just stumbled upon on it one day. They were even welcomed and sat down by the owner herself, Melly. She was kind and all smiles, glowing with a friendly warmth. She roughly middle-aged and always had her brown hair in a ponytail. The boys walked in and saw Melly behind the counter, wiping it with a white cloth. Her head shot up, hearing the and smiled widely. “Oh hey there boys! It's been a while!” she greeted them as she walked around the counter.

“Hey, Melly!” Jack smiled.

She led them to a table in the back.  “Been busy?” she asked.

Killian nodded and placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Like hell he was, poor guy,” he said, “He looked so stressed, I had to drag him away for a day of fun to help him relax!”

“Aw how sweet!” she cooed, “What a hero!”

Killian grinned brightly and Jack rolled his eyes, “My hero,” he said sarcastically.

They sat down and looked at the menu. It didn't take long to order drinks settling for soft drinks. They ordered an appetizer first, a plate full of nachos and cheese. They snacked on them as they looked over the menu. The two eventually settled on ordering some sandwiches as it was one of their favorite choices here. 

Killian excused himself for a moment for the restroom, feeling the need to relief himself. He went for a stall rather than an open urinal. He avoided them at all costs, ever since the last time he went at one. Some guy looked him up as he tried to go to the bathroom and said some very vulgar things to him. The guy even tried to make unwanted advancements towards him, but not before Killian manhandled him and openly threatened him that he would not hesitate in slitting his throat in public. Never, again. He finished his business and washed his hands at the sink. He contemplated whether he should check their respective phones. Killian was sure Mark was still bothering them and he surely didn’t want Mark to ruin their fun. It still bothered him slightly from earlier when Mark was texting Jack. He gave into temptation and checked the phones. Nothing important was on his, but Sean’s had a fucking pest that refused to go away.

_ “Jack, please talk to me! I’m begging you, please! We can work things out!” _

_ “Please talk to me!” _

_ “Whatever happened, we can talk about it!” _

_ “Please? Jackaroonie? Please?” _

“How about never and go fuck yourself?” he spat and deleted the messages and missed phone calls. A vile taste rose in his mouth towards the nickname. Jackaroonie? Markimoo? How did these sappy pet names even come about? Probably from the flirting egotistic bastard himself. Ugh, gross, it’s so sickening, he may just throw up. No, no. Mark is not going to ruin this. He’s not at all. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and exited the bathroom, hoping he didn’t seem suspicious to Sean. Jack only took the opportunity to tease him for taking so long. Though Killian felt his nerves spike when Jack asked for his phone. He gave him the phone while trying to maintain calm exposure. He skimmed through his notifications as they waited for their food. As soon as their sandwiches were placed on the table, he gave Killian back the phone. He sighed on the inside with relief and ate his sandwich with all smiles. 

Time undeniably flew by. Evening was approaching quick and Jack was a bit tried. So home was the next destination of this day of adventure. But of course, before they left, they ordered ice cream.

The journey home was taken on the bus again. It was crowded again and the boys took the last two seats. They kept themselves busy on Killian’s phone, looking at giggle-worthy posts, and silly pictures. They remained nose deep in the iPhone until their stop came up. A twenty-minute walk later and they were finally home. It was a little before six in the evening, still enough time for some fun. Killian set up the tv for a movie while Jack prepped the couch with pillows and blankets. They made some snacks before the movie started and ate in small bits throughout the movie. By the end, Jack was dosing off against Killian’s shoulder. Killian chuckled as he turned off the tv and gently nudged Jack. He jolted awake by the light touch.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he giggled at Jack.

He smiled tiredly with a nod. Jack moved the blanket aside and stretched, “Today was a good day.”

Killian hummed in agreement with a smug smirk.

Jack saw his look and raised an eye, “What?”

“Go on, say iiiit,” he sang.

He sighed and shook his head, “Alright fine. Thanks for making my day, you're my hero.”

Killian rolled his eyes, “That sounded so sarcastic, but I'll take it.”  
  
They cleaned up downstairs and went their separate ways for the night after Killian gave Sean a goodnight hug. Jack took off his clothes and replaced them with pajamas. He was really happy Killian did take him out for the day. He really needed it, he felt so much better. His thoughts were drifting quick and his blue eyes were getting heavy. He got into bed and snuggled underneath his covers and shut his eyes.  
  



	5. Ding Dong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks he's done something wrong since Mark isn't talking to him. Killian isn't worried...well, that is, until something walks in the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! C: I just wanna say thanks so much so far for the 38 Comments, 44 Kudos, and 676 hits! Man, I didn't think this story would even be seen at all and be lost in the sea of the ship! Ahhh! It warms me every time you guys give comments and I love replying to them! Talking to you and reading your reactions to the chapters are simply the best! <3 You guys are the bomb! <3
> 
> Thanks a ton and enjoy the new chapter! C:

Two days passed since Jack’s day off and Jack has yet to hear anything from Mark. No call, no message, no nothing. It took him a long while, but Jack finally gained the courage to message him yesterday. There was no answer. Jack tried not to let that affect him, though it may have shown more than he thinks. As he edited his footage, he could see his enthusiasm and gameplay look...forced. Like he had to laugh or say this or do this. He didn't look happy or excited about playing the game at all. He clearly wasn’t acting like his usual self. Shit, the subs will instantly notice something’s wrong. He tried to stay in his positive, happy-go-lucky attitude, but it was proving to be difficult right now. Jack had to keep going though, he had videos to make and record for PAX. He had to keep going, he continued to edit for about a half hour before he gave up with a sigh. He was struggling to focus too much and was getting a headache, he needs to take a break. He took off his headphones, saved the progress on his work, and got up to leave.

Killian was downstairs at the moment, earbuds in his ears as he jammed out while he cleaned. He was currently in the kitchen, cleaning off the table and counters with a cloth and spray cleaner. He hummed softly to the music’s lyrics, which was a song by Nirvana. It was at a low volume so he wouldn't hurt his sensitive ears. It also allowed Killian to listen for Sean just in case he called for him.

Jack made it down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Killian bobbing his head slightly and tapping his foot. “Hey Kill?” he said.

Killian whipped himself around, slightly surprised. Jack should be recording or editing right now. What’s he doing down here? “Sean!” he smiled, pulling out his earbuds.

“Hey, um,” he mumbled as his hand came up to scratch his cheek, “Do you think, we could start lunch a little early?”

He nodded, “Yeah, of course.” Killian made sure his music stopped before he looked in the cupboards. “What are you in the mood for?” he asked as he scanned the pots and pans.

Jack shrugged as he sat down at the table, “Anything, I don't care really.”

Killian sighed. He knows something’s up by the sound of his voice. He knows by simply looking at him, Sean was always an open book to him, too easy to read. “Talk to me,” he simply said.

He narrowed an eye, “Huh?”

“Talk to me Sean,” he repeated himself, “I know something’s bothering you. You’re not good at hiding things, you know.”

Jack sighed, he was right. Why does he even bother keeping things to himself? Killian always knew. Blue eyes watched him sit down next to him as he spoke, “Mark hasn't talked to me since our Skype call. I tried sending him messages, but he hasn't said anything back. I’m worried I did something wrong..”

God dammit, it's about Mark. Sean is upset over Mark. Motherfucker! “Well, maybe he's busy? Maybe too caught up in making videos? I know he sometimes does those skit things or collaborations with other people,” he shrugged.

Jack bit his lip. He really hoped that was just the case. But doubt kept creeping in the back of his mind. What if he did do something wrong to turn Mark away and he doesn’t like him anymore? The thought alone that Mark doesn't’ want to be friends anymore was already breaking him down. He had to will himself to calm his hurricane thoughts. “I hope so,” he murmured softly.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Sean,” Killian shrugged, “He’ll talk to you soon.” He really hoped Mark wouldn’t. He offered a smile, “Just give him some time!”

Jack nodded anyway, not really believing his words. It didn’t provide the comfort he needed. He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them. Killian got up and pulled out some pots to start cooking. He thought some food could cheer up Sean from his gloom.

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling the two men.

“I'm guessing that’s the mailman?” Killian asked, “With a package?”

Jack shook his head, “It shouldn't be...I haven't ordered anything lately.”

He rolled his eyes, “Ugh, probably a door to door salesman. I got it.” He left the kitchen right after and went to the front door. Before he opened it, he looked through the peephole to see who the mystery person is behind the door. Though he immediately flinched back and had to take a second look. Killian ran back to the kitchen. “Sean! Sean! You’re not going to believe this!” he said frantically. He felt himself panicking.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jack raised an eye at him.

“Sean, Mark’s at the door!” he said, eyes widening.

Shock immediately hit him. Mark, here? Absolutely no way. Mark couldn’t be here. He wouldn’t just show up at his front door, mind you, in Ireland unannounced? Right? He wouldn’t do that, that’s not Mark. He couldn’t… It sounded far too ridiculous, disbelief taking over in his head. This had to be a prank, it wouldn’t be the first time Killian played a joke on him like this. “You’re bullshiteing me, aren’t you?” Jack grumbled.

Killian shook his head, “No Sean, I’m not! He’s really there! I’m serious!”

The doorbell rang again.

Jack swallowed, nerves spiking up. He knew talking about it wasn't doing anything and whoever’s still there is still ringing the doorbell. “Alright, I’ll answer it,” he got up from the table. He nodded to Killian, “You know what to do.”

He silently replied with a nod back and went towards his room. He closed the door and locked it. This was basic protocol, if someone Sean knew were to visit and were from outside of Ireland, he was to hide in his room for a time being. There was an exception with Felix though, he found about him by accident. His head was whirling with mixed emotions; panic, fear, anger, worry, and annoyance. Fucking Mark, fucking everything! He growled in his throat and let his nails scrape lightly against the door. Mark’s here and there's nothing he can do about it. He could only press his ear against the door and listen out.

Jack’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears. His stomach churned unsurely to his emotions as he approached the door. What was he going to do if Mark was here? Well, that is if he actually is here. Shit. Mark hasn't stepped foot inside yet and Jack was crumbling at the seams. He took a breath and looked through the peephole. He stopped breathing.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mark is here!

  
  
  
  
  


Mark stood there, shifting and looking down his feet. He looked...nervous? Unsure? He readjusted his glasses and messed with his hair, weaving his fingers into his red locks.

Shaky fingers unlocked the locks, carefully turned the doorknob, and opened the door.  Jack was suddenly embraced by strong, warm arms. He was pulled close and held firmly.

“Jack!” he said with his all too familiar deep voice.

The Irishman took a moment to recover and slowly returned back the hug. “H-Hey, Mark,” he felt a smile form on his lips. His heartbeat was racing like crazy, hoping the other couldn’t feel it as he hugged close.

He pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “S-So, you're okay?” he smiled tiredly.

Mark looked exhausted. His hair was awry and sticking up in different directions. His eyes were slightly red and had bags, clearly he had little to no sleep or had trouble sleeping.

“Yeah, I'm alright,” Jack nodded.

“How come uh, you didn't answer my messages?” the American asked carefully.

Jack narrowed eyes, confused, “I...didn't get any. What are you talking about?”

“I tried to call and text you...you wouldn't answer.”

Jack shook his head, “I never got any messages.” He took out his phone and opened his messenger, “Look.” He gave it to Mark to look through. He rubbed his elbow shyly.

Mark didn't see any of the messages. He saw a few messages to him recently. Jack was trying to reach out to him. Dammit, he missed those. He wouldn't have known since his phone died on the plane ride here. 

“Maybe, my phone did something weird and didn't get them?” Jack said meekly. Mark just nodded in response. “Mark,” he started, “I honestly didn't get them. I don't know what happened or why I didn't get them.” His hands were getting restless, “P-Please believe me, I wouldn't do that to you.”

Mark wasn’t sure if he believed him, which is terrible of him to think of. Jack had always been the trustworthy type, but he’s been acting strange since the last Skype call. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it was involved with Jack trying to tell him something. He nodded with a forced smile.

They fell silent suddenly, hesitating to speak. Tension surged in the air between them and exploded with awkwardness.

“Um, welcome to Ireland!” Jack said spontaneously with the clap of his hands and closed the front door. He insisted in assisting Mark bring in his bags and led him upstairs to the spare room. His mind was still racing with the fact that he is here, that this wasn’t a dream or his imagination, this was reality! Somewhere in his head, the little voice came back, saying it was a second chance to confess. Another shot to say what he really wanted to say! And that scared him, he’d have to do it in person than behind a computer screen. Shit. Jack got rid of the thoughts, seeing that Mark talking to him. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked, missing everything the redhead had said.

“I’m really sorry to just, spring out of nowhere here,” he placed his bags down at the foot of the bed.

Jack shook his head and reassured him, “It’s okay Mark. I know you were just worried, you big goof.”

“Yeah,” that was a breath of relief for Mark. He was really worried that coming here without notifying Jack would have been rude. Well, it really was, seeing he gave absolutely no notice of his arrival and just appeared on his doorstep. He still felt a little bit of guilt anyways, but happy that Jack wasn’t mad at him for that.

“Do you know how long you will be staying for?”

He paused for a minute, thinking, “I don't know to be honest.”

Jack bit his lip, he doesn't know, crap. It's not that he doesn't want Mark here, absolutely not! He was overjoyed that Mark was here! He was concerned about Killian and how long he has to hide for. Jack knew this was going to be difficult without a doubt.

“It's not a problem, is it?” Mark shifted on his feet, rubbing his arm.

“No no no! Not at all!” Jack reassured him again. “I promise! I'm really glad you're here,” he smiled.

Mark smiled back, “Me too.”

“Well, I'll leave you alone for now,” he turned for the door, “So you can settle yourself in and sleep for a bit.”

Mark sighed, “Thanks Jack, sleep sounds amazing right now.”

The Irishman smiled softly and carefully closed the door shut. He let out a deep breath and tried to calm his pounding heartbeat. He went down the stairs and to Killian's room. He used their knock to let the other know he was at the door. It opened and Jack slipped in.

“Mark went upstairs, right?” Killian asked.

Jack nodded, “Yeah, he's getting settled in the guest room. He’s going to sleep for a while.”

“What are we going to do?” Killian asked as he sat down on his bed. “How long is he staying for, do you know?”

“I don't know,” Jack bit his lip, “Mark doesn't know how long he's gonna stay for.”

“What!?” he sprang up on his feet, “How can people come to people’s homes, unannounced, stay, and don't even know when they will leave!? Don’t people know how unbelievably rude that is!? Especially when you travel to another country that person lives in!?” Killian could feel his anger boil over.

“Shhh! Easy Kill,” Jack hushed him, “He came here because he was worried about me. He sent me messages and I never got them, so, he freaked out and came to see if I was okay.”

Killian clamped his mouth shut and clenched his jaw. Shit. The messages. That he deleted. And Sean doesn't know that. Fuck! All he wanted was to spend time with Sean without any disruptions or Mark bothering them.

“I don't know why I never got them,” Jack shook his head, “You were checking my phone, right?”

He nodded.

“And you didn't see anything?”

Killian shook his head.

“And you didn't..” Jack trailed off.

“Didn't what?”

“You didn't...delete them on purpose, did you?”

Killian's eyes widen.

“N-Nevermind, nevermind,” Jack shook his head erratically, “Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have assumed, I know you wouldn't do that to me. I'm sorry.”

Killian shrugged it off, “Maybe your phone just did something stupid? Who knows.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I wished someone did.”

The other bit the tip of his tongue to the comment. Oh, if he only knew. “Oh well, we can't dwell on it. You’ll have to ask him when he wakes up,” he said as calmly as he could.

Jack agreed with a single nod. Guilt was filling him in a form of pity for Killian. As long as Mark is here, Killian has to hide in here. He can only come out in the cover of night or if the American was to leave the apartment for some time. Sure he can make himself invisible, but it drains a lot out of him if he does it for long periods. There’s also a risk if Killian does that it can wear off without warning. So, he’s confined inside this room. “It sucks that you’re stuck in here,” he murmured.

He shook his head, “It’s fine. I’ll survive. I know you have some editing to do, you should finish it before Mark wakes up.”

“Are you sure? I can-”

“Go, Sean,” Killian lightly nudged him towards the door, “It’s fine, you have things to do than worry about me, go.”

Jack gave Killian a worried look. Before he opened his mouth to speak, Killian encouraged him a final time to leave before he softly closed the door and locked it. He waited for the sound of creaking stairs to let him know it was safe. He was counting. Four steps...pause...two steps...pause...still no steps...then the footsteps continued on and didn't stop. 

Killian still gave a few moments before he was sure to hear a door shut and close upstairs. Finally, he had a moment. Killian released a frustrated growl with a shout, letting out his overboiling emotions. He swung open his closet doors and rummaged through, looking for his secret item. He grabbed it and instantly stuck his nails into it. It was a red ball, light yet made with a squishy yet indestructible material. It was medium sized and littered in light bite marks and scratches. You could say it was his ‘stress ball’, it was used when he was deep distress or very upset about something. He had this since he was sixteen and a half preventing him from… He snorted, curling into himself on the covers of his bed and biting the ball. His nails extended to their true length, barely piercing the inside the ball’s surface. He almost imagined this as a part of Mark’s body, almost. He could picture it as this ball as slashing the living hell out of Mark’s head. Almost.

Almost.  
  
Killian unleashed all hell onto the ball until he tired himself out. He breathed a little out of breath, his body feeling exhausted and demanded some sleep. He didn’t want to get up and leave the bed, so he stuck his stress ball underneath his bed and grabbed something else. Something that always calms him and helps him get to sleep. Something precious to him, given to him from Sean.    
  
It was the first Septiceye Sam plushie ever made. Something Sean and him first made together, and Sean wanted him to have it. Killian nuzzled against it and held it close to his chest, while curling into a comfortable position on his side and closed his eyes.   



	6. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, games, and awkwardness, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry I took so long to post this! I got awfully busy and had mini writer's block for this. :c I was stuck on how I wanted to end it so instead of making it a full chapter and shity writing, I cut it short with some at least decent writing. 
> 
> And the story is close to hitting a 1,000 hits! Uh what now!? xD 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

A few more clicks and Jack finished editing his last video. And what a relief it was. He took off his headphones and stretched out his cramped limbs. The clock on his desktop read 7:38 pm, five hours of editing, and five hours since Mark has been here. Just thinking that made him feel giddy and lightheaded, Mark is here. He, is here! In his apartment, here! He’s here! He’s- His own growling stomach brought him back. It was about time he eats something, he was so focused on editing that he didn't even stop for a break. Nor did he have lunch that afternoon either thanks to Mark's sudden arrival. He didn't care though, Mark coming in the door at the time required more attention worrying about food. With another angry and demanding groan from his stomach, he headed downstairs to prepare some dinner.

Now came one of the most difficult decisions when it came to making food: What to have for dinner? Jack didn't have the exact patience to cook something at the moment. He just didn't feel like it. He almost asked Killian what was to eat, but forgot the other had to be in hiding right now. Damn, he was already missing Killian’s cooking. He would try to cook and maybe use a recipe that Killian has in his cookbook, but that is like deciphering a puzzle. Things are scratched out left and right in the book and replaced with his own. Even his own notes he wrote, crossed out and replaced with other notes. Half the time, he didn't use his book. Jack couldn't help but feel bad, he'd love to make something good for Mark. Though frozen dinners from the freezer or instant macaroni and cheese from a box didn't seem good enough to make. So Jack ended up ordering pizza and played on his phone in the meantime until the pizza came. 

He slowly climbed up stairs feeling his pulse start racing. He has to go wake up Mark now. Jack took a deep breath. He knocked before he entered, just in case Mark was awake, which he wasn't. He couldn't help but simply giggle at Mark’s crow nest. Hair in many different directions in a poofy mess. He snored quietly in the pillow as he shifted in his sleep. Jack really didn't want to wake him up, he looked so comfortable there asleep, but there were three boxes of delicious pizza to be eaten. 

He gently shook his shoulder, “Hey Mark?”

Mark replied with a groan.

“Mark?”

He moved a little, stretching his taut limbs and sluggishly moving them. Brown almond eyes finally opened and he yawned.

“Hey there, Markimoo,” Jack giggled, “Sleep good?”

“Yeah,” he yawned again, “How long was I out for?”

“Not long, maybe for five hours.”

“Aw geez,” Mark facepalmed, “I didn’t mean to sleep for that long.”

Jack laughed, “It's okay, it gave me time to do some editing.” He smiled and pat Mark’s shoulder, “Come on downstairs, I got us pizza!”

“Pizza sounds awesome,” Mark smiled and followed Jack down the stairs. The aroma of Domino's wafted in the air, a heavenly combination of cheese, tomato sauce, with a hint of pepperoni, ham, and pineapple. A welcoming scent to growling, hungry stomachs.

The other occupant in the house began to stir. Green-Blue eyes blinked open, releasing a sigh through his nose. Killian clutched his stuffed Sam closer and groaned. Why did he wake up now? What made him wake up? He sniffed the air, instantly recognizing a smell he knew all too well; pizza. He also heard the sounds of people walking around and talking. No doubt it was Mark and Jack. Killian narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter, Jack’s laughter, over something stupid Mark had said. He scoffed, it wasn’t even that funny. His body moved on autopilot, he placed his stuffed Sam underneath his bed and tiptoed across the room. He carefully placed his head against the door and pressed a sensitive ear to hear in.

“Man, pizza never looked so good right now,” Mark swooned and took a bite of his food “Or tasted this amazing!” he said with a mouthful.

“Dude, gross!” Jack laughed, “Don't speak with your mouth open!”

“Oh I'm sorry!” Mark grinned. He got up in close in Jack’s personal space, “Bleh blah blah bleh!” He stuck out his tongue which had chewed up pepperoni pizza caked on it.

“Ewww Mark!” Jack pushed him away laughing, “You gross doof, stop it!”

They laughed liked teenagers as Mark landed dramatically in the cushions of the couch onto his back. “Ouch, you hurt me!” he pouted.

“Oh shut up, you big baby!” the Irishman man laughed once more.

They settled themselves down from their play fighting antics and went back to talking and eating their food. The men talked about various different subjects, mostly about video games but also each other. Mark then wanted to know what was to do in this little town that Jack called home.

Jack shrugged, “Not much really, surprisingly.”

“Oh come on, there has to be!” Mark teased.

“Well, it's not much different here than in California, except there’s far less traffic here.”

“Can you be more specific?” Mark giggled. 

“Well,” he started, “I guess there's some shops we could see, we go to the cinema, Dave and Buster's is in Dublin not far from here..”

“Huh, you weren't kidding.”

“Told ya!” Jack laughed, “Oh yeah, there's a nature trail nearby too.”

Mark perked up in interest, “Oh really?”

Jack nodded, “It's really nice. It's a bit hilly but it's not difficult to walk through like a mountain. It cuts through the woods and you can get a great view of the sky at night and lights from the town. Well, that is, if it isn't raining. The weather hasn't been that fantastic lately, as usual.” He rolled his eyes at the last part.

Mark snickered, “Like it's ‘always’ raining here,” he air quoted.

“Hey! You may not believe me, but it does!” Jack rolled his eyes, “But the view at night is so worth it, it’s really, really pretty.” The Irishman’s head formed little fantasies of the two walking along, hand in hand, stargazing and pointing out the stars as they kiss. Though he quickly got rid of them, he didn't want to give himself away to Mark that he was daydreaming about them. That would be awkward.

Mark gave a smile, “Well, if you want, maybe you could take me? I’d love it if we go there!”

Jack’s blue eyes sparkled. “Y-Yeah! I'll take you when the weather gets better again!” he smiled. He was thrilled Mark was interested, and his little daydream gave him an idea. They can go do something for the day, then take him a little after sunset. So when the night comes, they can see the stars and he could finally confess! It may be cheesy, but Jack feels like he’d have more courage if it had a romantic setting. Well, he hopes to, his heart couldn't bare to keep chickening out.

“Awesome! I’ll be looking forward to it!” 

_ ‘Me too,’  _ Jack thought as he smiled to himself.

Eventually, the boys finished their pizza as Jack offered to take him upstairs to play some games. He shooed Mark up the stairs, reassuring him that he can clean up by himself. Jack placed the remaining pizza into one box, threw away the dirty napkins and boxes, and put the dirty plates in the sink. He shot a text to Killian letting him know about the pizza on the stove and then went upstairs.   
  
Killian pulled himself away from the door. He heard his phone vibrate from his nightstand as Sean went up the stairs. That had to be Sean messaging him, right? He saw he was correct when his phone showed the notification and unlocked his phone to see what it said.   
  
_ “Hey bud! Hope you’re hanging in there okay trapped your room! :( I didn’t feel like cooking so I ordered some pizza for me and Mark and saved you some! And it's our fave, pineapple and ham!” _ _   
_ _   
_ He texted back a response.   
  
__ “Don’t feel bad, I’m doing fine! I took a nap and just woke up. Thanks for saving me some pizza! Feeling lazy already since I’m not cooking for you? ;P”

He couldn't help but giggle at the text back.

_ “Pfft not at all. But I do already miss your lovely dinners. </3” _

_ “lol Just wait until Mark goes home and I'll be cooking my lovely dinners again soon enough.” _

Killian bit his lip, thinking he probably shouldn't have sent that reply or reworded it.

_ “Aww but I'll miss Mark tho. I wish Mark could eat with us, maybe one day.” _

Mark, having dinner, with them? He’d die before sitting at the same table with him. Killian growled in his chest. He didn't notice that he did and replied back again.

_ “Sure. Get back to Mark, okay? You don't want to spend the rest of the night texting me.” _

Killian had a painless bite to his words that gave no threat. Jack replied back with an okay, some words, and stopped texting. He assumed he went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. And it was killing him, it was killing him. It wasn't with him, no, it was with Mark.  **Mark** . Mark-fucking-iplier, Mark Fucking Fischbach, Mr. SoFreakingWonderful, Big Bubble-Blowing Pussy. Killian had only been locked in his room for six hours, and good God, he couldn't wait to get back with Jack. There’s nothing much he can do other than be quiet and act like he never existed. He’ll be stuck entertaining himself with his television and phone, but mostly his phone to cut down on noise and light. How boring and torturing. And he has to deal with this until Mark goes home, however long that will take him. Fuck.

\----

“Oh tits, I just realized something,” Mark facepalmed himself.

“What?” Jack turned to him.

“You probably don't have any stockpiled videos, do you?” Mark sheepishly asked while rubbing his temples.

Jack shook his head, “No, I have a few, but not many.” He watched Mark bite his lip. He looked mad. The Irishman knew why, it was clear as day. Mark was upset because he knew he was interrupting Jack’s video making schedule. “Mark, it’s okay-”

“It's not,” he frowned while shifting in his chair, the guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders, “I shouldn't be here bothering you when you should be getting ready for PAX.”

“It's not a big deal, I still got time to prepare,” Jack gave a shrug.

“But that’ll leave you preparing at last second, and that's not good,” Mark argued, the guilt ever rising in his chest.

He smiled, “Well then, maybe you could help me prepare by recording some videos with me? Instead of looking like a sad lump of shite on a log?” He finished loading up a game on his computer and plugged in some controllers. He held out one for Mark to take, “If you want to, you don't have to,” he added.

The redhead’s expression changed with a silly grin coming on his face, “That's like asking me if I want cake, which is of course! Always!” He took the controller and giggled with Jack, “This will drive the subs crazy, us being in the same room together.”

“Ha ha, yeah.”

“Just us two.”

“Yup.”

“...”

“...”

“..Just...the two of us..”

“...”

Jack squirmed in his seat. The conversation suddenly became awkward. The air in the room still and thick, probably thick enough to cut with a knife.

Mark cleared his throat, “What uh, game did you pull up by the way?”

“Gang Beasts.”

“Cool.”

The Irishman finally moved to turn on and prep his recording equipment after some time. Jack never felt this awkward with Mark before. Hell, it wasn’t even this awkward when he first met the goofy goober. Though this, to be honest, made him concerned, what changed to make the atmosphere turn so quickly? That never happened before. What did he say? What did he do? Or maybe it was Mark? Maybe for once, he felt truly alone with Mark? ...Could be, or perhaps he’s being stupid and just making a big deal about it. Once Jack felt satisfied with the settings, he nodded to Mark, “Ready?”

He nodded back, “Yeah.”

“Y-You wanna do an intro?” Jack asked shyly, “So you could use this footage too, or um..not?”

“Nah, that’s fine, I’m all stocked up,” Mark said, scratching his elbow, “Let’s uh, just worry about you, yeah?”

Jack said an okay as he started his intro. The Irishman introduced his guest and the game and began playing. They first started off with a one on one, just fighting against each other. It started off a bit quiet, but by the middle of the match things progressively returned to normal and the awkwardness was forgotten bit by bit. The two were yelling, laughing, swearing, and joking like what happened a half hour ago didn’t happen. Later, they went online and did matches with other people, that turned into a disaster in a good way. The other players were far better than them which often led to funny losses and made it great for the video. Jack was relieved that whatever happened between them had fully passed. It was probably something weird that was nothing to worry about, so he shrugged it off and didn’t think about it again.

 


End file.
